Scars
by NeverForgotenStory
Summary: Roxas has recently broken up with the girl of his dreams which makes him heart broken. Can Axel help him get back to his original happy self before its to late? AkuRoku slight Zemyx
1. Who cares?

_**Scars~**_

summery-

Roxas has recently broken up with the girl of his dreams which makes him heart broken. Can Axel help him get back to his original happy self before its to late?

**I do not own kingdom hearts or any of the charters in my story. However, I do own the plot**

**

* * *

**

_**Flash Back**_

_"Roxas... We need to talk."_

_"What is it, Nami?" He said sweetly kissing her on the cheek. But he was confused when she cringed away from his embrace._

_"I'm... I'm breaking up with you." Namine said giving him a cold stare._

_"W-what?"_

_"I don't have feelings for you anymore, I've fallen in love with someone else." She said smiling_

_"W-what? W-who?" He asked tears threatened to fall from his eyes._

_"That doesn't matter, Roxas." she said with a smile on her face, loving how she was braking his heart. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."_

~Scars~

"Man Roxas, at lest eat something!" I exclaimed

"I'm not hungry." He protested, it was a week after the break up and he looked like a piled of bones. Black bags laying under neath his eyes.

"Eat it, or I'm shoving this down your throat!" I threatened holding his soup, taking a spoon-full. Ready to shove it down Roxas throat if he protested.

"Axel, i'm no-" he gaged as he was forced to swally the contents in his mouth. Then sending a glare to his best friend.

"Hey, don't look at me that way! Its for your own good." Feeding him some more soup. ~la la la la~ my conscience dreamily murmured in the back of my head.

"At lest let me feed myself if i have to eat!" Roxas said trying to take the soup from the red-heads hands but faling misbrly.

"No, let me feed you. I just know that if i give you the soup you will go off and dump it down the sink."

Roxas sighed, "You know what?" another sigh, "I don't get why I let you sit by me at dinner."

"Its because you just love me, dontcha Roxy?" I coled, shoving another spoon-full of soup down his through. Eh, i got a glare in re-tern.

Me and Roxas have known each other sense Kindergarten. I still remember how we met- I stole his Juice box. Which made poor little Roxy cry, and made me get sent to the principles office. I was worth it though, when i apologized to him and gave him my chocolate-chip cookie at lunch time. He gave me a kiss- a small little kiss. But not one of the chocolate kisses you get at a candy store. A kiss on the lips, it only lasted two seconds though. _Sigh_, he tasted like sugar cookies. I like sugar cookies.

I suddenly found myself in a daydream about sugar cookies. I have no idea why though. Mmmmmmmmmm... the sugar cookies tasted delishes!

"Axel?"

"Huh? W-what?" Sigh, man it was a daydream!

"Um, you blacked out there for a few minutes. And you kinda smashed the bowl." Looking down at my feet i saw a smashed bowl, a spoon, and some soup on the floor. Well at least i didn't stand up when Roxas snapped me back to realty, i would have a really badly scared foot.

Chuckling nervosly i said "I did? Sorry, about that."

"Yeah but don't worry about it." He yawned rubbing his eyes

"Roxy, your tired?" He nodded "Come on I'll help you get to your bedroom." Trying to step down from the chair, and not get any glass loged in my foot, i made my way to Roxas, which wasn't that far away. (he was on the other side of the table.)

"Nah Axel, I'm fine." yahn " I'm not that tired"

"What? Of course your tired! You can barley keep your eyes open." I tried to grab him, and he tried to push me away. But hey, I'm a lot stronger than him. I picked up his small body and cared him to his bedroom, ignoring the protest from him and the pounding on my back.

Finally i got him to his room, draping him on the bed. He glared at me. But got under the covers anyway sighing happily, closing his eyes and murdering a "good night Axel," before sleep over took him.

"Good night Roxas" Running my had through the soft blond spikes, i sighed happly. Hes finaly getting the sleep he needs.

Walking back to the kitchen and cleaning up the broken bowl, before some idiot decides to step on it to see of its real glass-Demyx.

Well, a lot of us live here. There's13 of us but we did hade be 15. But Namine moved away, good reddens shes a bitch, and Xion but she moved in with her older brother Sora. The people who stays here now are Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix , Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas and me. The reason I'm here is because my parents kicked me out. For, setting to many things on fire. Hey, I cant help it fires so addicting! Roxas is some how related to Luxord (A/N don't ask why please) and moved in with us when we were 14, because his parents were auguring, abusing him, and doing drugs. They sicken me. Maybe I should head off to bed now to, its getting kinda late and i have school tomorrow...

i headed down the hall way to my room, walked in and lay-ed down. Drifting to soon as i got under my blanket.

* * *

A/N hows that for a first chapter? i know some words are not spelled how they should be. Please tell me what you think! :D

Please no flames they make me sad... OH! and if you have any ideas please tell me because i would like to know them thanks :3


	2. Hurt

"Good morning Axel!" An incessantly annoying blonde shook me awake. I glared at him, why couldn't he just let me sleep?

"Ugh, Demyx, five more minutes..." I groaned, still drowsy and unwilling to retire my nice, warm bed.

"No, Axel, we have to get up now!" His lower lip pulled down into a pout. Stupid Demyx, go die!

"We have school today and-"

"WHAT?" I interrupted, We have school today because-"

"Axel, you have ten minutes to get ready before the bus comes." He finally said. He got off my bed and before leaving the room he flashed me a cat-like grin.

I lounged in my bed a while longer until realization hit me. I have ten minutes to get ready before the bus come... Shit! I ran to my closet and picked out a red shirt and black pants. The pants had chains on the side and light bleach stains when I had incorrectly done my laundry. I need help... Well if you weren't a total idiot you could help yourself get dressed. How? I need my brain to function...

"Seven minutes!" Demyx called, chuckling coquettishly.

Hey there. I'm your conscience. You know... you could've put your pant on in our conversation. I'm in no way associated to your body. I'm only part of your mind.

Well, that's embarrassing... Putting on my pants and grabbing my backpack I ran "swiftly" down the stairs to meet up with Demyx.

We walked out the door and were met with the friendly faces of Roxas, Zexion and a few other unimportant people.

"'Bout time you got here." Roxas snickered.

"Shut up, you know I'm not a morning person, "I flung my arm around his shoulders, "and I was having an argument with my conscie-" My name is Lea! "Um, whatever so yeah..." Roxas looked at me as if I had grown two heads. Don't look at me like that! Stop! "Why are you looking at me like that? Did I put my clothes on backwards?" No idiot, you just said you were arguing with your conscience! Wouldn't you think that's weird? Stop talking Leaf! It's Lea! Got it memorized? Hey, that's my catch phrase!

"Uh, Axel, the bus is here." Roxas sighed, tugging likely on my shirt. I snapped out of my deep argument. He pointed to the bus that Zexion was currently getting on. I smiled sheepishly and his eyes sparkled in smug satisfaction. 

"C'mon Axel let's get on the bus before it leaves with out us." Roxas smiled this time. I nodded and followed behind him. My conscience chuckled evilly, damn it Lea!

Stupid bus, stupid teenagers, stupid- AHHHHHHHHH! What the hell was that? Some kind of, oh... it's a bird. Great. Another thing to add to my list of embarrassing things... Why does the world hate me?

Right now I'm at lunch and sitting outside. Its a very bad idea of mine, I should say. 

"Hey Axel!" Demyx practically shouted in my ear. "Isn't that Roxy over there?"

I turned my head in the same direction. It was him, but who was the guy standing next to him. I've never seen him before. It was some kid with blonde hair, blue eyes, a blue shirt and jet black pants. He had a scar running down the length of his forehead to cheekbone. It ran over his eye pretty deep too. I don't mean to be rude but it looks like he got in a chicken fight. No, I mean it seriously looks like he got in a fight with an actual chicken! ...and the chicken won... But, that can't be true. I mean, who gets in a fight with a chicken right? Wait a minute, isn't he in my math class? Yeah, yeah he is. His names Seifer, right?

Oh my fricken cupcakes! That dude just punched Roxy!

"Ok... uhm... what do we do?" Demyx asked, figdeting considerably. 

"We sit back and let it unravel my dear friend." 

"Isn't that kinda mean? I mean, Roxas is your best friend." 

"Demyx, Demyx, Deeemyx..." I tisked, "Roxy can fend for himself, he's pretty stong. Sure he's my best friend but, don't you remember that ketchup incident with Marly? That's solid proof right there."

"Fuck off! I don't care who the hell your dating! Why do you have to rub it in my face!" A ruckess emerged and I recognised that voice anywhere. It was Seifer and Roxas and Roxas was crying. Seifer looked smug, happy even, and that's when things came crashing down.

"She loved me, love at first sight you know how it goes. She broke up with her crybaby boyfriend just so she could have me, and she certainly "had" me. Awww, and I think you were in love too? You just couldn't handle a little breakup huh, Chicken Woose?" He laughed, venom leaked through every word.

Then, next thing I know, Roxas tackles the guy and starts punching him in the face! Demyx and I looked to each other and wordlessly agreed that it was time to intervene before Roxas got himself into trouble.

"You mother fucker! Like I fucking care who the hell she's dating you fucking whore!" Roxas was wailing at this point. On my way to go stop him, I tripped on a rock. Which, might I add, Demyx so kindly stopped, pointed and laughed at me. I glowered at him and picked myself off the ground. I began to walk over to him... cautiously, so I didn't trip over stupid things again.

"Roxas!" I yelled over the mass of people.

Roxas was seriously punching this guy. He had a black eye and swollen lip. Tears were pouring down Roxas' face and gathering on the shirt of the boy below him. He griped with on hand and hit with the other. I pulled him away and forced the throng of teens behind me to back away. His attitude changed drastically. It went from a look of pure hatred to dread. He mumbled a forced apology to Seifer and let the poor boy limp to the nurses' office. Tears remained pouring down his face and I pressed him to my chest in comfort.

"Why did you do it Roxy? What did you have to accomplish?" I asked softly.

"I really don't know." Sniffles, "The pain, the suffering, it just hurts. That dudes a jerk. I thought he deserved it, but I guess now I'm not so sure. I have no idea whats happening. I mean I just hurt the dude. Sure he wasn't acting right but what he did... Why does my chest hurt so much Axel? I want the pain to go away but it won't!" Fresh tears rolled down his face and he clutched the back of my shirt tightly in his hands. 

I hugged the blonde as the principal began to walk over to us. The other children retreated and Roxas looked up. I know he's gonna get a punishment, and he kinda deserves it, though not seeing him happy makes me sad. I want him to smile all the time, and for it to never go away. Hell, I wanted him smiling when that girl broke up with him. Everyone knew it was going happen, you could've seen it from a mile away. Her timing was the worst possible and left him heart shattered.

I just... never had the courage to tell him. I never want any one to hurt him, and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt him ever again. Just watch me...


End file.
